


Dream SMP Oneshots

by CROWFILLEDOFCORPSES



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Angst, Dadza, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Tommy - Freeform, Tommy and dream angst, TommyInnit - Freeform, Trans, Trans Technoblade, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Wilbur Soot, Transgender, agere, dream smp agere, little space technoblade, littlespace, sbi, sfw agere, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, transdreamsmp, transgender dream smp, transgendermcyt, transmcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROWFILLEDOFCORPSES/pseuds/CROWFILLEDOFCORPSES
Summary: (This is posted on my wattpad under UnsurprisinglyFruity)Idk this is impulsive but Trans/ND dream smp gives me loads of comfort as well as SBI (SleeoyBoisInc)Cover art isn't mine!And I feel like I should mention that I'm in no way trying to romanticize being nd or trans. If I'm poorly representing anything please tell me what so I can fix it!⚠️ NO SLEEPYBOISINC IS A SHIP⚠️
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Requests!

Sorry I got carried away writing the first story, so here is the requests page!

Basic Rules:

1.) No Minors! No Techno, Wilbur, Karl, or Jschlatt, or anyone else who isn't comfortable with shipping.

2.) No bad illegal stuff

3.) Some stuff like arson, murder, and thievery is ok

4.) I would prefer to just do Sleepyboisinc inc because it's a comfort but if it's not sbi that's ok too

5.) Any people I'll do angst and fluff

6.) If you don't specify not to I'll write one character as Trans/Non-Binary or Nurodivergent

Request status: Closed (temporarily)

Request format: Ship  
___ x ___  
Place/Prompt  
General idea  
If you want/don't want trans/nd goes here  
Anything extra

Request Format: Fluff/Angst  
___, ___ (however many people are in the story)  
Where/Prompt  
What's the general idea of the angst but if you have one  
Again Trans/Nd or not goes here  
Anything extra

Request format: Sleepyboisinc  
Prompt/Where  
General idea  
Trans/Nd or not  
Anything extra

If you have anything else that I didn't add comment here!


	2. Planes & Ice Cream {Trans! Wilbur}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Wilby, but make it SBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Implied abuse/everybody is ok now I promise, also trauma⚠️  
> NOT A SHIP THEY'RE FAMILY AND THATS ILLEGAL

Wilbur POV;  
Today's the day. I finally get to meet the family all together. But I'm also really nervous. Nobody but Technoblade knows that I'm trans, and the only reason he knows is because I told him in a drunken state of mind. But regardless I'm still meeting Techno, Philza, Tommy, and Tubbo. They're more of a family than the shitty one I had.  
We all decided it would be better to fly out to Technoblade (for some reason), by now he has his own house so it wouldn't be a problem.  
I hop in my car, bags packed and everything ready, prepared for the half hour drive. I'm just listening to some music and thinking over some lyrics to unreleased songs. When I pulled up to the airport Tommy and Tubbo were waiting for me by a car which I assumed was one of their parents which it ended up being. We waited for Philza to arrive, said goodbye to Tommy and Tubbo's parents and went to get all checked in.

Dadza/Philza POV:  
I didn't know if it was just me but Wilbur was acting.. off. She kept tugging at her shirt and stuff but I didn't say anything feeling it wouldn't be a good thing to ask at the moment. As we were about to board I ran through questions.

"Tommy, do you have your chew necklace?"

"Yeah, yeah old man" Tommy replied taking it out of his bag and putting it on

"Tubbo, do you have music? Or drawing stuff?"

"Yeah I brought a pencil and paper, and music"

"Wilbur, do you have your noise canceling headphones incase it gets too much?"

"Yea-" I see her reach for her neck to signal she has them but they aren't there, "I- um" she starts to visually panic, I know she needs them, I guess it's a good thing I brought an extra. Mostly for me but for any of my children too. I hand her the headphones and she immediately starts to calm down, and just in time for our call to line up.

Third Person/No One POV:  
When they got in the plane Wilbur went to a window seat (sitting next to Tommy and Tubbo in the isle, Philza in the isle across) and plopped on his headphones. Occasionally he'd feel a tap on his pinky finger letting him know that Tubbo needs something, Tommy would tap on his middle finger, a system they'd set up not to bring up any.. unpleasant memories. Wether he'd admit it or not he loved getting those taps, kind of like reminding him that his family is still there and that they still care.  
~Skip to the end of the plane ride~

Tommy POV:  
I yawn having fallen asleep on the plain and being woken up by the obnoxious plane going to land. When it does come to a stop everybody stands up, Will still wearing Dad's headphones but holding me and Tubbo's hand so she doesn't get lost. As always people were crowding the isle trying to exit first which wasn't ideal but we made it work.  
After the annoyances of waiting for out luggage we all walk out to wait for Techno.

Technoblade POV:  
I swear at the card in front of me for not letting me go. My entire family is waiting and probably getting impatient, this sucks.

5 minutes away

4 minutes

2 minutes  
I'm here. I see them as a pull up in my big white jeep, obviously with a pig sticker on this window. When the car stops I instantly jump at the car to tackle them in a big hug. Wilbur dodges and I feel kinda bad, not thinking about how he might not like that before I got out, but he gave a warm smile signaling it was ok.

"Techno!" Dadza says in a comforting yet loudish tone

"Hey Dad, Tommy, Tubbo, Will"

We talk for a few minutes as we load their bags into my trunk. Nothing much has happened that we didn't already discuss but there seemed to be an endless string of conversation flowing throughout the lively car.

Arriving at my house I led everybody to their rooms. Tommy and Tubbo sharing one room, Me and Wilbur sharing the other, and Philza getting one room to himself. I decided to order some pizza as they set up their living space for the next few weeks as well.

I felt a need to check on Will, after all new places are often hard for him and with everything going he's probably very overwhelmed.  
I walk up to the door, quietly knocking on it. He opened it to let me in.

"Techno you know you can just walk in, it's your house" He said as we went to sit on the bed.  
"I know, but I also know you don't like it when I do that. I wanna make you comfortable." I say grabbing his one hand in my two

"Thanks Techno, I don't deserve you as a brother or even a friend" he starts to trail off, I grip his hand slightly tighter to bring him back to focus  
"No no, you deserve me, mk?" I say nodding my head, "And getting to what I came in here to ask about, how long have you been wearing your binder?" I query

" *inaudible* hours" he mumbles out

"Could you speak up?" I ask m

"12 hours" he spits out quickly

"Wilbur!" I raise my voice, quickly realizing "I'm sorry about raising my voice. But you do need to take it off. I have a few hoodies that should be pretty big on you, if you'd like they're on the far right of my closet. Help yourself"

He only nods and I take that as my que to leave so I do, quietly shutting the door and returning to the living room. Seemingly Tommy is bickering with Tubbo about how many bees someone can own while Philza tries to break them apart.

I hear a knock in the door so I open it and pay for the pizza, giving him a nice tip for the trouble and calling for the rest of the family.

"Pizza? Pizza!" Tubbo exclaims walking in, I just let out a soft chuckle at his antics, it's sweet though.  
Wilbur comes out of our room with one of my hoodies on and sits down, "Technoooo" he half whines/asks

"Yes Will?" I ask setting down two pieces of cheese pizza in my plate

"Where's the pepperoni"

"Oh it-" I start to say before getting cutoff by the loud blonde child

"It's here Will you dipshit" Tommy goes to grab one, assumingely to throw it at Wilbur

"Tommy" Philza places his hand in Tommy's wrist "no food fights, and no throwing stuff or you have to clean it"

I swear without Dad here the place would've been a lot messier a lot sooner. And without Wilbur or Tubbo it wouldn't feel as friendly, and without Tommy it'd be too quiet.

"Thanks for coming over you all, it's nice actually being able to see you"

"Aw you to big bro!" Tubbo has a friendly smile on his face as does the rest, forcing a smile to tug at my lips and the skin around my ruby eyes to crease.

Tubbo POV:  
Techno's house is surprisingly nice considering he just bought it last year. He has some paintings in the wall in the living area and some really comfy lounge chairs and a couch too.

I laugh along with the conversations flowing through the lively table, adding in when I feel to, however I mostly focus on eating. We start talking about animals so of course I bring up bees. They do tease me a bit for my obsession but it is lighthearted so it doesn't really hurt. But I do tease Wilbur and Technoblade about their shared obsession of cats, Tommy and Dad joining in at some point. Wilbur only rolled her eyes however Techno did say, and I quote.

"Dad didn't officially adopt you, so I can still kick you like and orphan"

Dad did scold him a bit, probably worrying that it'd hurt my feelings. He didn't seem to take much notice, or he just didn't look like it, but to be fair he never looks like he cares, even if he really does. He only continued eating his crust, and making fun of everybody their shared amount.

Technoblade POV:  
After a few more minutes of chatting we all finish up dinner, Philza volunteering to do the clean up for today as we all head to our rooms.

"Wilbur, I'll be right back. I need to.. uh do something" I say, already thinking of what to say

"Sure?" He's obviously a but confused but it's honestly not that shocking, I do sound kinda suspicious after all.

Nonetheless I give a small smile and walk to the guest room on the left where Tommy and Tubbo are staying and quietly knock, Tubbo answering.  
"What do you need?" He asks cocking his head slightly to the right.

"Can I just.. talk to you out here for a moment?" I murmur just loud enough fir him to hear.

He only nods in response and follows me out to the backyard area.

Tubbo POV:  
"Hey Tubbo I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings earlier, I know you tend to not like jokes about that" He looks at me, his ruby red eyes coated with care.

I can feel my eyes getting slightly watery but I ignore them "It- it's fine Techno, I know it's just a joke" I lightly chuckle as I talk

"I know you'd say this, but I'm still really sorry. You'll always be my little brother, no matter what." He pulls me into a nice big hug, putting his forehead on the top of my head, me leaning into the hug and feeling a few tears come down my cheeks, but happy tears.

"I'm- thank you Techno, I'm really glad you could be my Brother" I smile a genuine smile

"Me too," He pulls away and Ruffles my hair slightly "now, you should pull yourself together before dad thinks I've seriously hurt you" he remarks  
"Yeah yeah, sure thing" I say as I head back inside, him closely following.

~Time skip to before bed~  
Wilbur POV:  
I put my arms above my head, stretching slightly.

"Techno, I've been thinking" I start out

"I'd hope so" he remarks before I'm able to finish my statement

I sigh "No you dum dum, I was going to say that I've been thinking of when, and how, I'm going to tell the other about.. me"

He looks at me, a sudden look and tone of seriousness, yet caring "Well, I think that no matter how you tell them that they'll still love you the same. It doesn't change who you are as a person and as long as they're reasonable they'll accept you. And even if they don't I'll be right here, the entire time. I promise." He has a warm, comforting smile on his face.

I more or less collapse into his arms, feeling them wrap around me and a sudden rush of comfort and relaxation wash over me "Thanks, I don't know what if do without you"

"To be fair I'm literally your other half so it's probably be pretty lonely" he jokes

"Oh shush you, also about my plan. How about tomorrow, perhaps over ice cream?" I suggest

"Sure, why not" He shrugs and looks down at me

"You're being to wholesome for me"

We both chuckle and the room falls quiet again, the only light still illuminating around the room being the lamp set on the bedside table, creating a calming atmosphere. And at that in the same position we're in I drift off to sleep, anticipated for the day ahead of me.

Nobody/Third Person POV:  
As the house fell quiet, the fridge stopping it's buzzing, the cats finding their resting place, the sound of the faucet turning off..

Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
Tick  
Tick  
Tick

The clock on the wall clicking, the water dripping, the oh so light snoring of Tubbo as he payed peacefully in his bed, for all we know dreaming about bees and lollipops with mountains of sweets. Tossing and turning in bed everybody content, the last light flickered out, finally leaving the Town dark.  
As the moon slowly shifted for east to west, the day coming nearer and nearer, the sky lighting up a beautiful blue and the chirping in excitement, the boys all woke one by one.

Tommy POV:  
I always hate morning, they're so tiring and never exciting. Plus I always end up losing stuff in the morning. I just decide to change into a fresh set of clothes, feeling more comfortable. Not too long after Techno wakes up.

"Big T big T" I say as I see him walk out of his room  
"Yes small child" He grumbles, probably still tired  
"Cmon I wanna make breakfast but I need help"  
He sighs, smiling slightly as he walks over to me and turns on the stove. We discuss for a minute or so what we're going to make deciding that pancakes would be nice for today. He starts walking through the steps with me, correcting me when needed but mostly letting me try it on my own.

After about half hour everything is done and ready so we go to wake up the others while the food was still hot and tasted good. First out what's Tubbo, then Philza and finally Wilbur. They all thank us for the food as we eat.

Wilbur POV:  
Eating the food that was made my 'Little T' and 'Big T' I talked fir a while. Being a bit nervous about my plans for today. Surprisingly enough the pancakes tasted super good, I made sure to compliment them on that. I volunteered to do the clean up, everybody leaving. Everybody but Technoblade that is.

"Hey Techno.." I say wearily not knowing why he's here

"Why nervous? I just wanted to talk, and talk about the plan" He hops on the kitchen counter sitting there as he says this

"Oh, yeah ok. So I was thinking about going to this one place called *ice cream shop* because it's a company that I know everybody loves. And I was gonna suggest a walk with out ice cream then tell them" I ramble about my plan  
"Why a walk?" Techno questions

"Because if they get mad they can't hurt me" I calmly explain. For a reason unbeknownst to me he looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and got down off the counter without a word, then he hugged me. Rubbing my back slightly and messing with my hair a bit. Eventually speaking

"Oh Wilby," I know he only called me that on extremely rare occasions, but I like the name "I can promise everything will be ok. And worst case scenario you have me, and my shoulder to cry over."

"Techno, you confused me. You seem so tough and like you're all that, but you're soft, and sweet and caring. But I wouldn't have it any other way"  
We hug for a minute or so longer, us both just enjoying each other company. Eventually I had to finish doing the dishes and Technoblade went to put on actual clothes for the day.

When he re appeared I saw that his today's version of "Normal clothes" is a Ruffled white button up with a red under-bust corset, baggy black pants with some chains, fucking black demonias with bats, a red jacket with fur lining and holder shoulder pads as well as a blood colored red cloak with a thick fur lining, loads of jewelry and fancy white gloves as well as accessories in his braided pink hair. (I legit just described my Technoblade cosplay-) He wears stuff like this every day yet it still amazes me how he's able to wear that without overheating.

After I finish clean up I go to chill out in the living room with the others for a while, waiting till about 2 o'clock to ask for ice cream. The time rocks by slowly, scrolling through Twitter beginning to get boring. Attempting to distract himself longer I jump from one app to another, landing on Instagram. I check some tags involving me, enjoying looking at peoples cosplays of me. Their creativity amazing me every time. About 10 minutes after going to Instagram I hear a voice.

"Hey guys," It was Techno, looking at me for reassurance to which I nodded "you wanna go get ice cream?"

Everybody seemed to nod in agreement, getting up and starting the chaos of trying to leave. It seems as if half of their shoes went missing. However when we finally got everything sorted out we headed to the car. The drive only took about 15 minutes and by the time we got there everybody already knew what they wanted. Technoblade wanting Birthday cake, me getting strawberry, Dadza getting chocolate, and Tommy and Tubbo both getting large mint cones.

Waiting for the food to be ordered Techno asked about how we were enjoying California so far to which we all agreed was pretty nice. However not all of us did enjoy the heat, Philza liking cold much more.

Our ice cream was done so we payed and left, Tommy actually being the one to suggest a walk. Well, I guess it's now or nothing.

"So.. uhh... I have-e to tell you all something" I feel Techno squeeze my hand, letting me know he's still there. "Uhm.. I'm sorry I'm super nervous" I admit, stuttering slightly

"It's ok Wilbur, take your time. Do you wanna sit down?" Tommy says, being rather calm, I nod and we find a bench to sit.

"I- I'm... t-trans" I mumble the last word, so quiet I could barely hear in myself.

"Hey Pup can you speak up a bit?" Dadza asks.

(Yes I HC that Philza sometimes calls his sons his Pups)

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry," he grabs my hand and smiles, letting me know it's ok "I'm trans, I- uhm, I was born a girl but I'm not a girl anymore." I eventually spit out.

"Oh Will that's perfectly fine!" Tubbo has a smile on his face

"You're my brother, you're Wilbur. Not whatever shitty name you had first" Tommy adds

"No matter what you're still my little Pup" Philza says reassuringly "Techno what do you have to say" oh yea- I forgot they don't know he knows, of course he would have that big of a reaction.

"Oh yeah that? I've known, it's chill he's still my other half. He's still taller which I'm slightly salty about" Techno adds the last bit making us all laugh.  
This turned out to be a pretty successful ice cream trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, hi anyways that was a long story. If you want a part 2 of just the rest of their stay.. Imma start working on it soon  
> Word count: 3209


	3. My Life, Our battles {Non-binary! Wilbur}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Wilbure, but someone asked for it this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: Transphobia ⚠️

**Wilbur POV:**  
I had come out a few months ago and although I've gotten support from some lovely fans some are... not very pleasant. Saying things such as they'll 'always see me as a boy' and 'I'm just in a phase'. Those are the comments I get the most, and they hurt. A lot.

Seeing people who said they supported me, and that they love my content just suddenly turning around and hating on me, saying I should never have been born, and even threatening to dox me. I try to not talk about it too much, just because drawing attention to the situation doesn't seem like the best choice of action.

I had talked to the rest of my family about it a few times, mainly when they get to me and I end up just breaking down. It's even worse when I decide to stream or film wearing makeup or anything people may perceive as feminine. Most of the time I turn my comments off on videos but if I'm live I get relentlessly bashed and bullied, some people even donating just for me to hear their words.

**_~Time Skip~_ **

I wake up just like any normal day, taking a shower and putting on my favorite floral dress and some smudged eyeliner, deciding to and some necklaces and earrings. Loving my outfit and feeling confident I go out for breakfast, promptly being cooked by Tubbo.

"Hey Wilby! You look fantastic today, you like blueberry muffins right?" He compliments me and tubs back to where he's filling up the muffin cups with dough

"Thanks Bee! And yeah, thank you for making breakfast, it smells so pog" I'd given him the nickname after one live where he asked to make his room bed themed, us joking that he'd turn into a bee.

I head out of the kitchen and to our backyard filled of trees and animals, truly making it look like a magical forest. It's my favorite place to go when I'm stressed or just to hang out. I take a few pictures in the dress just loving the day's vibe thus far.

After about 10 minutes of hanging out with my sheep I was called for breakfast, us having muffins, eggs, and some fruit this morning. Surprisingly Philza was the last one to get in, still rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Goodmorning Pups" he groggily announces himself  
"Morning Dad" Techno says from the end of the table

"Hey Old Man, check out Will's outfit, they look like so pog today I think the word pog in jealous" Tommy adds in, me feeling a smile tugging at my lips

"Oh yeah, Wilbur you look fantastic today!" Philza says, sitting down

"Thanks Little T, Thanks Dad" I give into the smile, the joy slipping into my voice, sounding like honey.

One by one we all start stuffing our faces full of food, attempting to talk but most of the time being silenced by the food, enjoying each other's company nonetheless.

Finishing the food on the table as well as our drinks Technoblade starts the clean up, Tommy joining in to help. Philza went out, presumably to do the shopping, and I decided that I might as well stream today.

"Hey chat!" I say as people start flooding in "I was thinking of doing more of a chill stream, maybe reading some DMs and reacting to fanart from you guys!"

 ** _Dono: {SabrinaThePogger24) Hey Wilbur! I love your content and think you look wonderful keep it up_** 💕💕

"Thank you Sabrina!" I say cheerfully, happy to start my stream this way. I open up Instagram, putting a sticker over people's username as to stop any bullying that may take place.

Scrolling down to a random one, clicking it with my eyes closed, I open my eyes to read. "Hey Wilbur, I love your content but I still think you're a boy and should stop wearing makeup and girls clothes" I stare at the screen, a loss for words at that.

"Uhm, I'm gonna open a new one-" I get cut off by a dono

**_Dono: Yeah I really think you should man up and just get out of this phase, it's tiring us all_ **

"Well, thank you for your unwanted input on my gender but I'd like to continue without making this about my identity."

Reading through about 15 more I began to get tired and upset, only 2 of the DMs I'd opened were actually nice, of course they made me happy and I responded but the rude ones were getting to be too much.

**_Dono: If you take off your makeup and outfit I'll give you $10_ **

I don't know why but I tried to continue after this, I did get a few donos after that saying kind things to me which is always much appreciated. I ended up going to tumbler and looking through fanart of me, occasionally scrolling upon family fanart and saving it to show everybody later. If I found one of me in anything feminine that I liked I'd print it out, seeing as these were rare occasions.

It was all perfectly fine, until I scrolled upon a thread, intrigued as to what it was I clicked it.

"Wilbur still thinks he's not a boy, that's so stupid"  
"I know why would you ever think that? I'm sure it's just a disease"  
"Yeah I hope he gets better soon"  
"Look at how disgusting he looks in this"  
"Eww 🤢🤢🤮🤮🤮"  
"And who thinks 'They' is singular like use proper grammar at least"

After reading that I had enough, tears welling in my eyes. I look at the chat and to my dismay many people were agreeing with what the thread had said. "Chat, I-I'm really disappointed" I said, chocking back tears "I thought you could be responsible and nice for one day, but that may have been my fault. I'll be back soon"

I mute my mic and turn off my camera, walking into the living rooms s just breaking down. "C-c-ca-can yo-u guy-guys go s-say bye to th-the cha-t for m-m-me" They all rush over to me, pulling up and helping walk to my room where I stream and unmute my mic.

"Chat," Philza begins "we're all really angry with you"

"Why the FUCK would you ever say those things?! It's absolutely none of your goddamn business and it's not hard to just fucking respect people!!" Tommy starts going off on my chat

"Nobody ever deserves to be treated like that! They decided to stream because it seemed like a fun thing to do and they felt confident. If he asks for respect please for the live of god give respect!" Tubbo adds in

 **Technoblade POV:**  
"And as someone who's very close to Wilbur, and I think I can speak for the whole family when I say this, it hurts. It hurts seeing Wilbur hurt. And you have nobody to blame but yourselves. And to those fans who were being respectful and kind during the stream, we know who you are and we appreciate you, a lot. It truly does mean a lot to us"

When I stop talking I walk over to where Wilbur was still silently crying and I hug him tightly. The others still talking to the stream. I end up quietly walking with Wilbur to our room and sit with him on the bed.

"Shh, Wilbur it's ok, it'll all be ok" I say in my most calming tone, rubbing his back "you don't have to worry about it anymore"

 **Wilbur POV:**  
I curl into a ball, right by Techno's side. Dad, Tommy and Tubbo come in after a few minutes, all getting into the bed with us. Dad putting me on his lap and me leaning my head into the crevasse of his neck, Techno holding one hand and Tommy laying one of his hands on mine. Tubbo was making me my favorite flavor of tea to help me calm down.

Laying there for a while felt nice, it was warm and drowned out all of my problems, eventually my eyes droop and I pull a blanket over all of us, feeling content and happy in the last moments of this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I did it, sorry it's a lot shorter than the last one, I got like extremely carried away with that, and most stories won't be that long. 
> 
> Word count: 1427


	4. A Streamers Secrete {Trans! Tommy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request, SBI stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try to make this very much wholesome, with maybe a tiny bit of angst. Chile, anyways hope you enjoy! Also holy shit, 800 reads?!?! That's incredible!
> 
> (I'm just copy=pasting that from wattpad- so instead thank you for the kudos :> also go follow me on there- @UnsurprisinglyFruity)

"Hello stream! Today I've got a bowl of grapes that my Dad got for me, and today's gonna be an interesting stream because I asked everybody on the smp to get onto one call all at one time. So.. this is gonna be fun!" I undeafen/unmute from the Discord call, mostly everybody already being there.

"Bitchbaby," Dream begins "what did ya need us here for? Like the entirety on the smp?" Is he serious? Or coving the fact he called me 'Bitchbaby'?

"Well first off, Pissbaby, names' Tommy. Second, I wanted to do games with everybody, and maybe, MAYBE share some stuff" I eat a grape "Weow, chat gettin' excited for the 'drama', no chat I'm not dating anyone, no chat I'm not.. secretly a ghost? Chat I'm concerned." What the _fuck_? Secretly a ghost?

**_ (  _ ** 😀☝🏼 **_ that didn't age well- how we feeling about ghostinnit?) _ **

**_ (😀☝🏼 that statement didn't age well either- well-) _ **

"So, everybody good with building a giant house on the server? No rivalries, no fighting, just a big house?" Fundy asks us all, murmurs of agreement filling the vc.

One by one we all logged on and we decided our roles. Me, Tubbo, Ghostbur, Dram, George, and Sapnap all working on getting animals and setting up a farm. Skeppy, Bad, Niki, Karl, and Technoblade building the basement. Purpled, Quackity, Fundy Philza, and Ranboo doing the main floor while the other's built the top floor and any extra stuff they want.

We spend hours on, sometimes just hanging in silence, enjoying company. Sometimes yelling, sometimes quietly chatting, sometimes compliments or insults, maybe both. But anyway we talked, it was nice. I had smiled more than I probably had in the past long while.

I forget, how long had it been I'd known these people? What 6 months, some more. But it felt like they knew nearly everything about me. Well, only one of them actually knew EVERYTHING. A few had questioned me a few times, but I dodged the question. I always did. It's what I'm good at.

'The annoying child, slyly slipping away from every question he didn't like.' What a title for a 16 year old to uphold. Yet he managed to do it, every day, and every time someone noticed when his school friend came over and slipped up and called him 'Tiffany' Yet his loud laughs and contagious energy persisted.

A DM, from Tubbo it pops into his view.

**TubboLive_:** _Hey man, what're you planning? Last time you wanted to gather people it was so they could distract you because you were gonna cry, are you ok?_

And then there's Tubbo. Smart, and kind, and energetic. And not to mention he's the most thoughtful bloke I've ever met. And the amout of times he shocks me when he remembers all the small details.

 **TommyInnit:** _No, dude, everything it pog. I'm just thinking about maybe sharing 'The' secrete with the smp and prob the chat to_

**TubboLive_:** _Tommy you idiot, it's too. You just got corrected by a dyslexic person. But anyways I'll be here for moral support if you do share the secrete, love ya man._

**TommyInnit:** _Still don't know if/win but having your support means a lot. People would think I'd gone insane if they heard me say this, but I love and apreciate that you're here. Remember that cus I won't be saying it again._

**TubboLive_:** _I'll remember, promise_

_ (For any weird people, they mean this in a plationic way, they're minors and cannotically adoptive brothers) _

Streamers are allowed to have secretes, right? It's just that mine may happen to make people wanna kill me, so big deal. No big deal, just take some deep breaths, shake it off, hopefully without chat noticing, and calm yourself. Distracting yourself, talking, talking can distract me, hopefully.

"Hey guys, imma hop off vc and end stream. Bye chat!" I quickly message him, why the fuck now, oh god, oh fucking shit. Why Tubbo? Why now?

**TommyInnit:** _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?! YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT LEAVE ME WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE?!_

**TubboLive_:** _Dude, chill out. It'll make sense soon. Just don't end the stream for a bit longer, ok?_

**TommyInnit:** _Fine, dickhead._

I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this. Why would he leave why would he leave. Why would he leave ME? His Tommy. And why am I still listening to him even when I feel so hurt?

And like always, chat is much too observant. Getting flooded with ' _Are you ok?' ,'He looks like he's gonna cry'_ or _'What happened?'_ messages from the chat. I ignored most of them but after like 15 minutes I finally shed a tear and chat goes fuckin berserk.

I decide that it'd be better to mute myself on Discord because without a doubt I'm gonna yell. "Guys, can please just fucking ignore it? Nothing happened I'm perfectly fine, let's get back to the game." Upon finishing my sarcasm plated statements I read a dono.

**'Tell is what's wrong! You trust us, right?'**

I don't need this shit today. "No! Okay I don't fucking trust you more than anyone and if me or anyone else said different they lied! It's true that I care about you but you're strangers k on n the internet so I don't trust you!" Why today? Today was supposed to be a good day. But now. Now I'm practically sobbing in front of hundreds of thousands of people.

I unmute from discord "Hey. I'm back sorry." My emotions staining my words, yet also sounding cold at the same time.

"Welcome back Tommy, you feeling a bit better now?" This voice is weird.. Like really weird.

"Are you fuckin with me?" I ask, mostly directed at The Dream Team because they have a record of doing stuff like that. It sounds like Tubbo.

"What? We've just been working on Gogy's mushroom house because it had, not the best interior"

"How does a homeless man know how to decorate a house?" Techno chimes in laughing.

Philza gets up but before I can question it I hear a knock on my bedroom door and I assume it's my Dad. "Cmon in Dad!" I call out.

"Try again, or just open the door." Tubbo? I open the door.. TUBBO! "Tubbo you're- you're here. Like actually here" I'm at a loss for words, I thought he had abandoned me when I needed him but he just got closer. "Thank you, thank you. I'm sorry for yelling at you- how long have you been here?" I rambled.

He laughs lightly "Since I said welcome back, or a bit before."

"Oh my- oh uhm come sit, I have an extra chair over there." I pull up the chair next to mine so he's in frame. "I'm ready."

He puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly "You sure?" He asked me, probably not wanting to make a big mistake.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this." Deep breaths, deep breaths "So uhm, chat, and my friends and mods. I know I told you that i us TI tell you something before the stream ends. So.." I clutch Tubbo's hand and he puts both his hands on mine calming my breathing.  
"I'm- I'm trans, meaning that I was born a girl but I'm not a girl. And if anyone had any, appropriate, questions you could dm me on insta and I'll-"

Before I can finish I feel arms wrap around me and I promptly wrap my arms around the smaller boy next to me. Words of kindness radiating in my headset, coming from all of my friends- no, coming from my, now larger, family.

The chat also had loads of kind things to say, even with the transphobia it was pretty nice. Plus my mods banned everyone who decided they should tell me that I need to be fixed.

"Tommy," I hear Quackity's voice and him get close to the mic "how in the ever living FUCK are you taller than me still?" I laugh removing one hand from around Tubbo, leaving my left arm around his shoulder as I too go close to the mic.

"Cus genetics said fuck you and you're short ass-!" Everybody laughs a while, joking and generally being cool. So, I worried for nothing? They see me no differently because I wasn't born a boy? Of course they don't, they're like the family that Phil couldn't adopt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1420
> 
> Nice
> 
> I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter ngl- anyways posting this during school cus why not. Anyways stan Tommy+Tubbo friendship I love it.
> 
> Also sorry if I didn't incorporate the sbi dynamic enough it's just kinda what happened with the writing.
> 
> ⚠️PSA: I am not shipping Tommy or Tubbo, not only are they both minors but they've both stated it makes them uncomfortable. I just love the brother/friend dynamic⚠️


	5. Protective {Trans! Technoblade}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY TECHNOBLADEEE  
> He's one of my favoriets if you couldn't tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third time trying to write this- it may be kind rushed cus I'm half asleep-, but just enjoy this request from ciskaleroux2010 because it took a bit to write. But this one will be a longer chapter.
> 
> Story reference: They're in California and Everybody is in high school (Tommy & Tubbo are freshmen, Techno & Wilbur are Seniors)

Hearing Phil call my name I groan, rolling out of bed. _First day of the first semester, oh what to wear?_ Phil calls for me again.

"Dad, I'm up. I'm just picking out an outfit for today." I call downstairs, putting on my usual outfit. Most people think it's 'too extra' but I just want to dress like medieval king.

I quickly toss my hair in a loose braid, putting on my jewelry and rushing downstairs to catch breakfast before Phil takes us to school.

"Eggs? Pog, can I have orange juice?" I check the clock, _I have 5 minuets before leaving_. Grabbing the orange juice that was handed to me I take a few sips, eating some of my eggs. _4 minuets_. _3 minuets_. I'm done, I just need my shoes. _1 minue_ t. My alarm reminding me to leave rings, _0_.

"Let's go, Tommy, Tubbo, Will, Dad, you all ready?" I look in the mirror, adjusting my cloak.

"Yeah, you pups can head out to the car and I'll be out in a minuet" He goes to grab his hat, coat, and keys, or whatever he needs and me and the others head out of the house.

"Tommy, Tubbo, if anyone has a problem just tell me, mk?" Will ruffles both their hair.

"Wilbur I'm a big man I can protect me and Tubbo!" Tommy argues but he shuts up when Phil comes out.

"You ready, Toms, Bee?" They both murmur something and starts the car to school, us sitting in comfortable silence until Phil eventually pulls up at the high school. Him waving to us as we exit the car.

Wilbur puts his hand on my shoulder, me releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Jesus fucking christ- too many people, probably too many transphobes. Nothing I can do now except hope everything will be ok.

First class.. History, a good way to start off the day. And it's with Will too. We ' _get to know each other_ ' which I wasn't super excited about. What was there to it, I'm a trans Minecraft streamer who loves greek mythology and that's about it. Besides my hate for the goverment.

"Is there a Daniella here?" The teacher looks around and I lower my head, slowly raising my hand and meekly mumbling something. "Ok great Daniella, introduce yourself please." The one thing I hate. Why couldn't the legal stuff happen before school started?

"U-uhm I'm Technoblade and uhm I'm a streamer and I'm an anarchist. Yeah that's it." I pick at my fingers a bit. Hah, why does this have to happen?

"Technoblade?? But it says here your name is-" I cut her off not wanting to hear that awful name again.

"No, it's Technoblade. He/Him." Even if I hate social situations I can still stand up for myself, sometimes. But Wilbur sure as hell will when Tommy and Tubbo aren't here. It's who he is, My protective brother.

"Sorry about that," she marks something on her list, "Wilbur, your turn."

She went one by one, everybody introducing themselves, most people loudly talking towards the end of the class, even Wilbur going off to a kid Named Ranboo at one point but he came back to talk with for a bit.

Classes were all the same, introduce myself, correct the teachers, get a few stares then leave to do it all again. My least favorite part was definitely the correcting them part. Confrontation is terrifying.

But nonetheless the day ended soon enough and Phil picked us up, handing us each our favorite snacks saying we were streaming later.

"Like a lore stream? Or a family one or just vibing?" I ask him, gladly putting my loli back in my mouth.

"I was thinking just a chill one, y'know hang out talk to the chat. Preferably on the family account because it has less followers so it's less overwhelming." He explains as we drive past the too familiar Target that I see every time I leave my house.

"Pog" Tommy takes a few second break in his words "Can I talk to chat about women?" ' _Tommy- why am I related to this thing' 'You love him' 'And have a need to protect him'_ Oh why do the voices have to be so loud.

Well the car is silent so I fill in the gaps and assume that while I was focusing on the voices they told Toms off. I was also probably in my own head for longer than I thought because we're now pulling up in the driveway.

"Ok Pups, we can start streaming whenever but preferably soon because you have school in the morning." We all nod and head to our rooms, I don't know what the others are doing but I just put in my nose ring, the only reason I didn't have it in earlier is cus apparently the school has a problem with it. I also take off my shoes, as well as adjusting my hair.

When I walk out the camera is set up and so is our big mic. We only use it when we're together cus we can't have like 5 different mics all next to each other.

"Ok, soooo Will you're here, Tubbo you're good?" I tilt my head and he takes notice.

"Yeah, I'm all ready. Tommy is grabbing us cookies." He looks down adjusting his favorite bee pin.

"Wait- like _the_ cookies?" I look down towards his face, he know what I'm taking about.

"Yes dummy, _the_ cookies. They're the first cookies we ever made together, of course I wanna try them!"

I smile a bit, "Yeah, yeah, I bet they're delicious. But where is that child?" I take the hand that I'd place on my neck off and look around, just to see a glimps of Tommy's hair in the kitchen. "Toms! Cmon it's gonna start without you!" I call out, hearing hurried footsteps and a certain 16 year old with blonde hair coming in.

"I'm here I'm here-" he's slightly out of breath but he's also carrying a plate which, I assume, hold the cookies. "Uhm.. do you want your special cookie now or later? Because chat may have some questions."

"I'll have it later, plus the stream is starting in.." I look at one of our moniters "oh shit 5 seconds, cmon cmon sit." I quickly plop down in between Phil and Wilbur, Tommy sitting at the edge next to Tubbo.

"Hello Bees!" Tubbo starts

"Hey Nerds." My voice monotone as ever

Phil nudges me "Heyo kids!"

"What's up peoples!" Wilbur is energetic like always.

"Hey bitches." Amd Tommy is just Tommy.

"Tommy! You need to stop swearing at your followers!" Philza scolds

"Eh" Tommy just passed it off.

"Anyways, so I just though it would be nice to have a chill stream, some games, and just hang out after the kids first day back." Philza gestures towards us.

"Dad, me and Will are both 18 so we're not technically kids." I always hated being called a kid, most people mean it like I'm immature or stupid and I'm neither.

"Right right, so Techno and Tommy planned something and I have absolutely no clue what it is, to be honest I'm nervous as hell." I mean, should he be? It depends, for his sanity, he should be very worried.

"So, Techno go grab the stuff." Tommy more or less demands. But I obliged, going to the kitchen to grab the shopping bag and head back, Tommy continuing talking once I sat down. "So, Phil. We're making battery acid. So here's a white monster cus it's good and I don't know what flavor you'd like. Tubbo here's yours, Techno, Will, and here's mine."

Phil stares at us, we're gonna drive him crazy. "Is-is that it?" He asks, god did he not expect this.

Tommy chuckles "Of course not, here's the redbull, and sour candies, and this whatever it's called bottle powder, and fun dip." He passes out everything evenly "Oh and of course we're gonna eat our cookies too."

We all gab our respective cups (they have our names on them), and start to pour. Tommy helping Phil. It took like 7 minutes because Tommy kept correcting us in how to make it, so spitefully I just straight up drank about half the redbull, but I did put the other half in.

"Let's all sip in 3.. 2.. 1!" Tubbo counts us off and as we do we all start chugging it, even Philza takes a small chug.

I cough a bit "Dude how do you do this on a regular? You'd have a fuckin heart attack-?" I laugh, looking at Tommy who shrugs, Wilbur shoving him a bit.

"Oh wait we need cookies before they get stale!" Wilbur reaches for the cookies, taking the paper towel off the plate letting the familiar comforting smell drift around the air.

"Pup," he sounded confused, and slightly concerned "You- You know cookies don't go stale till like 9 hours after they're left out, right?"

"Ok, Dad my two brain cells have been killed by the battery acid- you can't say anything." He starts to pass out everybody's cookies.

Truth is they made a bunch of these yesterday because it was my out-aversery, but we still had a few left. We decided to put pride flags and such on then just because of the occasion.

Wilbur had the bi flag, I had the trans one, Tommy, Tubbo, and Phil all had the ally flag on theirs. I mean I'm not complaining they taste amazing, I just don't like that I'll have to explain this to chat.

Immediately I get some questions. ' _Is that a pride flag?' 'We supporttttt!' 'Yessss go offfff'_ and obviously hate but I ignore that.

"Yeah chat, it is a pride flag, yeah I am trans. It's not like a huge deal, you shouldn't see me differently and I'm going to chose not to make it a big deal or address it again unless you make it a problem." The rest of the family nods in agreement and we continue eating and drinking.

After about 2 more hours of just chatting and hanging out on stream we decide to end it, us still having to order dinner. "Ok chat, we're gonna head out! And I'll have you go raid Captain Puffy, take care!" Phil ends the stream. "Pizza?"

He gets a bunch of nods and 'yes's from us, still hungry. One by one everybody else goes to their rooms, however I stay out with Phil.

"Hey Dad, could- could you help me email the school and ask them to change my name in the system for me? I- I just don't know what to say and I had a hard time t-" Phil puts his arm on my shoulder, making me pause.

"Yeah of course Tech, we can work on it now if you want?" He suggests.

"Yes please." I let a sigh of relief and sit down with him as he grabs a computer.

We spend about 20 minutes writing and reviewing it, eventually emailing it to the school as well as all my teachers. Not too long after the pizza gets here and everybody comes down to eat. We mostly chat about Minecraft and future streams, occasionally talking about stupid stuff only we talk about.

Eventually wrapping up dinner I volunteer to clean up, everybody agreeing and going to their rooms, not wanting to clean. And to my luck I was left with my thoughts, and the voices but those aren't important.

_So let me get this right.. I just came out.. to 200 THOUSAND people, because of a cookie? Iconic if I do say so, and I do._

Today was definitely something. And so will school tomorrow. I check the time, 11:46 pm, shit, sc _hool is tomorrow._

I quickly finish what I was supposed to be doing, realizing I had just been staring blankly, thinking for a few minutes. Drying off my hands I head back to my room, finding a few things different, but not being able to name them at first glance. _Did Tommy do something? Maybe it was Philza, or Will. Maybe Tubbo-_ I justnamed everybody else in this house, really useful Tech'.

I look around again, still standing at my doorway. Blankets are moved, my desk is messier. _Maybe I did this and forgot?_ I look back at my bed, _the bed._ I walk over to my bed, shutting my door.

One by one I move the pillows, under the biggest one there's a parcel. A small one, but still one nonetheless. A little note attached reading  
 ** _'I've had this ready since you came out but I was saving it for a day like this. I'm proud of you for being who you are and I'm proud to call you my son <3'_**

I unwrap the paper slowly, part of me being extremely curious, and the other part of me not wanting to know what could be inside this strange parcel.

I open it.. _A watch?_ Why would he be saving me a watch? And an old one at that. I flip it over, there's some cursive writing **_'To the eldest son of the house, from the father of all, here's to tell time so you never get lost on your journey'_**

That's.. odd. Maybe it's from when not everybody had smart phones? I'm stuck in my thoughts when realization hits. _He'd been saving it for me because Will isn't the oldest son anymore- it's me._

I put it with my accessories and take off my cape and jewelry and get ready for bed. Laying in the warmth and comfort I slowly doze off, the familiar sound of chatting filling my ears as the world went dark.

_But it didn't stay the way for long. I wish it did, and I had just woken up in the morning. But here I was sitting in an all too familiar room staring down at my hands, they're holding a stuffed animal. Mr.Floofles! But my hands look tiny compared to him, I must be pretty young._

_"This is your new family. Mrs. and Mr. C, meet Daniella." Mr. C reaches out to shake my hand._

_"No." I say sternly, but I didn't try to. Like as if someone was pulling strings in some puppet show._   
**_ (CW/TW// derealization) _ **   
_I feel a pain on my shoulder but I don't know what it is. I look around frantically trying to figure it out. But nothing is helping._

_Everybody's face looks like it's melting like wax but I can still hear their laughing. The room starts to circle and the table slowly disappearing. There's now puddles of wax that are crawling towards me._

**_ (You're good now) _ **

_"Techno_ blade"

"Technoblade"

"Tech wake up" I open my eyes suddenly.

"Dad?" I grab his arm, he's real. Everything is fine, I was just sleeping. Nothing is gonna happen.

"Yeah Kid, it's me. You should get ready for school." He smile at me warmly, and it makes me feel safe.

"Yeah, sure Dad. I'm on it." I get out of bed and he exits my room, making sure to close the door all the way.

I change quickly, noting that I have 10 minutes till I leave. Putting on my usual attire but adding the watch, I walk out to the kitchen, 5 minutes to spare.

"Here," Tubbo tosses me a granola "we didn't have time to make breakfast so just eat that in the car."  
I nod and smile and he smiles back. It's always the small things like this that I appreciate the most.

"Ready to go Pups?" He grabs his keys and tosses them in the air as he asks his question, getting a bunch of collective yes's in return. And we file out to the car.

Again, the car ride is quite yet nice and the ride isn't that long. It has to be 5 minutes at most, and just like yesterday our dad waves to us as he drops us off and pulls away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to protect you?" Wilbur asks as we walk to our first class.

"I don't need you to protect me, plus today is a half day anyways."

And as half days are, it was boring. My classes are so annoyingly large that nearly the entire time that "class" is happening. Tommy and Tubbo sat somewhere else at lunch so it was just me and Wilbur, just like it was when we were kids. I guess the new 'Techno and Wilbur, against the world, with each other' is now 'Tommy and Tubbo, together against everyone'.

But, unfortunately, me and Wilbur weren't alone at lunch but instead a few boys approached me.

**_ (Tw: Tr@nsphob1a, T slur) _ **   
**_ (Quick A/N yes I am a trans demiboy, thought I should preface the next bit with that) _ **

The boys approached us, the stupid ass grin only'the boyz' have. "Technoblade, right? Oh sorry sorry I meant Daniella, fuckin tr@nny" Fucking great, second day on school and I'm getting deadname and mocked. Perfect, just wonderful.

"Yeah **he's** trans, **his** name is Technoblade, and what the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Will speaks up.

"Aww wittle girl can't defewnd himswlf?" They say, in a tone that makes me angry.

"Will, I can handle them." He nods and moves behind me "Listen, if I wanted to talk with guys who think homophobia is dark humor and have dicks smaller then mine, I'd check my YouTube comments. Now if you won't mind i don't particularly like short people in my presence." As I say the last part I straighten out my back and sit back down, not wanting them to know these things get to me. But Wilbur knows, I know he knows. But those kids don't, and they walk away.

**_ (You're good) _ **

"Will" I mutter softly "how long until we can leave?"

He looks at me with kind and comforting eyes "we have an hour and a half, but our last three classes are together." I only nod and pick at my food until the bell rings and me and Will walk to our next class.

He hops up on the desk next to me and starts talking to me, most likely trying to distract me. "So I learned this new note on guitar, and it's like really low and it's super pog!"

"Really? Oh poggers! Can I hear it when we get home?" As much as lunch kinda sucked hearing Wilbur excited always made me smile.

"Yeah, yeah dude!" He sounds so happy and excited, keeping that excitement through the last few periods just cheering me up.

As the final bell rings we go out to the front to meet Tommy and Tubbo and wait for dad, catching a glimpse of one of the boys who 'talked' to me at lunch, my face dropped.

Tommy noticed, and then Tubbo, eventually Wilbur. "Big man are you-" Tommy begins before getting cutoff by a light jab from Wilbur, to which I lightly chuckle.

"Nah dude, I'm fine. Long short day," I see Phil's car not too far off "look, dads nearly here." I mention, picking up my bag and shutting off my phone as he pulls up.

"Hop in kiddos!" He says rolling down on window so we can hear him "How was school?" He asks as the doors shut one by one, getting some mumbles in return.

The car ride get longer than yesterday and this morning, as I sat there on the brink of tears. _Why do I have to be so upset over one comment?_ By the time the car pulled up to the house my eyes were burning trying to hold in the tears.

"Tech," Phil said, stopping me before I could dash to my room "what's wrong?" He looks genuinely concerned, I appreciate it. But I wish he'd waited until everybody else was in their room.

"Yeah Dad, just a rough day." I say desperately trying not to let the tears flow from my eyes.

He slowly leads me over to the couch and sits down with me, for some reason the others following. "Hey," he starts softly, and the tone doesn't drop "kid, it's ok. Whatever happened it's ok, and your feelings are valid. I love ya Kiddo." He gives me me a warm hug as I engulf myself into it, finally letting the tears run down my face.

"I could fight them if y-" Tommy starts, but this time it's Tubbo who stops him and instead they both sit down.

"It's ok big bro, we're here. We're gonna stay here no matter what." I feel Tubbo lean his head on my back as I sit there, happy to have three brothers and a dad who love and support me unconditionally.

Maybe today wasn't so bad, maybe tomorrow will be ok. Maybe I can just stay here until the warmth engulfs me and I fall asleep. And that's exactly what I did. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3584
> 
> Hello! Sorry this took so long to actually write, as you can see it's pretty long but my brain would not let me do a shot trans techno oneshot.
> 
> I promise I will be uploading all the other stories and requests will be back open as soon as possible, however I am writing something for a friend (it's on a different account for a reason, and I'm getting paid-) and they asked for a slow burn so it may take longer for each request to get out so I apologize in advance for that!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, take care of yourself and I will give you guys some sbi fanart cus why not and it's adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thought I had a while ago :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have spoilers (the final disc war) and also contains character death (Ghostbur/Glatt/Ghostinnit)

**_ May have spoilers (the final disc war) and also contains character death (Ghostbur/Glatt) _ **

**_Dream smp rant 1:_**  
Ok ok so hear me out right. Tubbo has been the one in control this whole time.

Before you call me crazy listen ok.

At the beginning Tommy and Tubbo placed this high value on the discs. Their discs.

If Tubbo didn't help start L'manburg Tommy wouldn't have either.

The discs now have this high value because of Tubbo and Tommy, the discs were traded and this such high value that basically represents their friendship was given to Dream.

The discs remind Tommy of Tubbo and their friendship so obviously he wouldn't want Dream to have them.

Well they were given to Dream.

And if Tubbo didn't become a spy then they couldn't have gotten as much intel on Manburg during Schlatt's rule.

If Tubbo didn't get executed he wouldn't use a cannon life. (Obviously but I'll get back to why this is important later)

If Tubbo didn't say those specific words during the festival ('Now enjoy the festival' or something) L'manburg wouldn't have been blown up.

If L'manburg wasn't blown up Tommy wouldn't have been seen as a liability.  
(This because he knew what Wilbur was going and even if he tried some he also said he'd do whatever Wilbur thought was best. He was also was reckless in a sense of letting his emotion and anger of being kicked out of L'manburg fuel him rather than the logic of how many people he could hurt.)

If Tommy wasn't seen as a liability then he wouldn't have been exiled by Tubbo.

If he wasn't exiled by Tubbo he wouldn't have had to seek help from Technoblade and Technoblade would still be in retirement.

If Tommy never got Technoblade out of retirement then Tommy never would have gotten close to Technoblade and then betrayed him.

If Technoblade had never gotten betrayed he never would have used the withers (+ Dream w tnt) to blow up the rebuilt L'manburg.

If the new L'manburg was never blown up then Dream woudlnt (yet) have lost the trust of Sapnap.  
(I'll come back to this)

And if Dream never left that note for Tommy and Tubbo then they wouldn't have gone to that island.

If they hadn't gone to that island then Dream couldn't use Tubbo against Tommy. And when I was talking about Tubbo's execution, if he had never been executed then Dream couldn't use the fact that Tubbo was on his last life, against Tommy.

If Tubbo had his two lives he never would have had 'his time to say goodbye' to Tommy before Dream "was going to kill him".

If they were never given that time they couldn't have stalled until (unbeknownst to them) almost the whole smp came through that portal.

If they had never gone through that portal Dream would never be in prison and they couldn't get the discs.

If they didn't get the discs Tommy would either kill Dream or die trying.

If he did die trying Tubbo would most likely be killed by Dream because the thing Dream needed was gone.

The only real reason (at least I think) that the discs had value was because it reminded Tommy of him and Tubbo's friendship and how much they'd been through and the last thing he wanted was for Dream to have that.

And to come full circle if Tubbo and Tommy had never been friends none of this would have happened.

 ** _Dream smp rant 2:_**  
Basically everybody has figured out/thinks that Wilburs unfinished symphony but I don't think that's just it.

To start, in old lore and stories about ghosts, ghosts only appear/you only become a ghost if you have unfinished business when you die. In some stories the ghosts will try to finish what they need to move on to the afterlife.

Now that that's out of the way I'll explain.

When Wilbur died he became a ghost, losing all of the sad memories. When Schlatt died he became a ghost but seemingly lost no memories.

Why I think this was caused is because when Wilbur became Ghostbur he was "insane" he wasn't in his right mind, most likely possessed by the Dreamon. All/most of his bad memories were while he was with the Dreamon so when it left to find a new vessel it took those memories. Also why he remembers when Phil stabbed him because the Dreamon had went to find a new vessel.

However when Schlatt became Glatt (Ghost Schlatt) it was because of a heart attack, the Dreamon never taking part therefore his memories never being stolen.

Getting to why I think that saying Tommy is Wilbur's unfinished symphony is t the whole story.

Wilbur and Tommy are cannotically brothers, Wilbur being older.

So what if I said that Wilbur didn't want to make L'manburg so he could have a separate country from Dream?

Like an older brother would Wilbur wanted to protect Tommy. He wanted Tommy to have a safe place to live.

What if that was always his goal?

And when he blew up L'manburg after being kicked out, what if even with the Dreamon in his head that one thought remained. **Protect Tommy.**

He blew up L'manburg because he realized it wasn't safe for Tommy, that it couldn't be safe for Tommy while it stayed like that. So he destroyed it to protect Tommy.

And when he asked Phil to kill him the Dreamon had left to find a new host, what if he realized what happened, the position he was in, that he must've blown up L'manburg and that he therefore was no longer safe to be around Tommy.

It doesn't matter if we realized that that was his great unfinished symphony, because whats important is that Ghostbur, Ghostbur realized that protecting Tommy was his unfinished symphony. Why he was there, why he couldn't just move on.

**'My great unfinished symphony, Tommy is was always your safety. Tommy everything I did was to protect you, all of it. But you don't need me to protect you anymore, you're all grown up.'**

I can just like imagine Wilbur saying that to Tommy. It's just E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways yeah hope y'all enjoyed time just ranting about this and sharing my ideas, I'll probably do this (like a whole chapter) after like major major events but otherwise I'll just write my thoughts at the end of a chapter.
> 
> I have a few stories in progress so if I close requests for a bit it's just to catch up and they'll be open as soon as I'm done with the like 3 requests.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and if you read my ideas/theories above, what do y'all think about them?


	7. Feathered Lies {Dream & Tommy Angst}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, A N G S T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @wakinLazyTurnip requested this lovely idea! Depending on how sad I decide to make this, grab so tissues bitches. Also this is kinda a mix of the Minecraft world and irl- so you'll have to figure out what is what.
> 
> ⚠️TW!! M@nipul@tion⚠️

"Come with me Tommy." His voice was seemingly cold but maybe he meant well so I follow him. I follow him past the walls of L'manburg, past a cobblestone tower I built, past everything. We kept walking and walking until we were at a shore, or a beach, or whatever the hell you call this.

"Why did we stop?" I ask, looking around at the seemingly bare land surrounding us.

"This is your new home Tommy, and nobody else will know you're here. Or care about you. I'm your only friend Tommy. Nobody else cares about you." I don't think anybody else could find me if they wanted to.

"Friends?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Friends." He says, a certain tone in his voice that made me trust him, and believe him.

We spent hours building my house together and getting food when he brought me to a secluded area, away from where we were. He dug a two block deep hole.

"Tommy put all your stuff in the hole." He sounded stern, I knew he's do something bad if I didn't so I obliged, and by the time I looked back it was all gone.

All my stuff, gone. My armor, my weapons, my food, hell even the jukebox I kept in my inventory for special situations, _all_ ** _gone._**

But maybe he is doing it for me, maybe he does just want to protect me. Yeah I'm sure that's what it is.

"Tommy I need you to turn around." I don't like the sound of this one though. However I still turn around, the feeling of cold metal hits me **_(like the coldness hits him, he's not legit getting hit with metal)_** "I'm just tying your wings up so you won't try to fly away unless I say you can."

"O-ok.. why?" I stammer out, partially knowing the answer already.

"Because, I said so. Go ahead fight back I honey stop you. You have no weapons. No armor, you can't use your wings. Tommy you're helpless without me." He laughs slightly, I know I can't fight him, he knows I can't fight him. _I'm weak._

"I- ok.. will I ever be able to use my wings?" I question, still wanting to be able to use them. "They get kinda uncomfortable after not.. not being able to fly for a while."

"Yes Tommy, you can use your wings once a week, but only when I permit. I'm just making sure you're safe, I promise. You don't want certain people getting you." He promised, it's for my safety. I can trust him, _right?_

"Ok, yeah. Can I- can I have some food? Just to keep with me so I don't die if I get hurt or a low bar?" I ask, really not in the mood to loose my last life to something like hunger.

To my luck Dream hands me some steak, about a stack, him saying I can get more on my own if needed before walking off.

I head over to a small fire pit I made. _How did dad say to start fires again?_ I think for a bit before heading off to gather sticks and dried leaves and other things that help starting fires.

I spent an hour collecting everything I need and bringing it back, but by now it's almost completely dark. By the lighting I'd assume it's about 7pm. I check my chests, to my luck there's a flint & steel and.. a sword and pickaxe?

_So maybe he isn't bad_

I quickly get back to the fire, striking it a few times until sparks start to fly out and the sticks and logs start burning.

"This should keep me warm for tonight." I mutter to nobody but myself, hearing only the expectant silence mixed with low noises of crickets as I walk to my tent to sleep for the night.

_Soft whispers filling my ears. My eyes slowly opening, being blinded by the light for a moment before readjusting. "Toms, wake u- hey kiddo" I feel a bad brush some hair behind my ear, only to realize it's Phil's._

_"D-dad?" I look up confused, but he still has a warm caring smile "Dad, good morning, but where am I?" I look around, this place feels so familiar but I can't name it and I wish I could._

_"What do you mean pup? You're at_ home" his voice sounds different, I blink and he's gone. But Dream is there, he's standing over my bed. "Tommy, did you hear me? I said 'is this really your home?' Because it seems a bit" he takes a break in his sentence and looks around "boring."

He's not wrong, "Uh.. yeah. I do need to decorate, mind helping me?" I ask, placing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Sure, but you have to pay me." He looks at me dead in the eye, or I think he does, I'm not sure though.

 _How the actual fuck am I going to pay DREAM-_ "You have everything, what could you want from me?" I ask, staring at his mask.

"Tommy, I want you. Your loyalty to be more exact. I'll help you, but you can't leave me, though I am your only friend so why would you?" His tilted smile can be heard through his ceramic mask.

"Deal, I can protect you and stay by you. I'll trust you." I hold my hand out and he shakes my hand, as if it's a business deal. In a way it seems as if it is.

He hands me some lanterns, and yarn, and other random things that we could work with.

And we did work with it, we spent day and night decorating and crafting and making this place my home. And when we needed food he'd take me out with him to teach me, but he only ever let me have just enough, but that's reasonable I guess.

"Is this a goodbye?" I say as he places his boat.

"No, I'll be back to watc- hang out with you tomorrow." He says as he waves, the sunset illuminating his figure as he rode off and I turned around.

It's been nearly a week, no Tubbo, no Ghostbur, not even Nikki or Phil. No they'd forgotten, it's only Dream who's been here, he's been here for me throughout this whole time.

_Maybe he does care more than anyone.._

**_ (This next part is gonna move by kinda fast, because I don't wanna make this all too long) _ **

**_(Blood mention)_**  
Days turned into weeks, those weeks turned into months and I haven't seen Tubbo. But Fundy showed up, definitely not for me though. Him and Dream went off for hours. When Dream came back, he had blood on his shirt, but Fundy has a slash across his face. Something was happening and I don't like it.  
 ** _(You're good)_**

I tried to question Dream about it but he switched topics suddenly.

Days later I try again but to no avail "Dream please tell me what happened-" but this day was different. There was a loud bang, dust was everywhere and u saw bits of my house strewn about.

"Fundy get back!" I hear Dream yell "Leave me alone! Leave us alone!" His voice is angry, but the way he said 'us'.. it sounded like he didn't have to think, like he wanted to protect me, but also like he didn't.

**_ (Mentions of blood/violence, gore stuff) _ **

I feel a tenderness realese on my back, a warm dripping sensation rolls down my back, _blood._ Despite that my wings spread instinctively, some of the smoke being blown back revealing the outlines of people.

 _Fundy, Sapnap, and.. Tubbo._ I blink, not wanting to believe that Tubbo helped this chaos after exiling me for doing something not too far off of this.

The more I stare the more my eyes blur, it really is Tubbo among them. I feel a tear roll down my face, clearing my vision just enough for me to see someone positioning a bow, seemingly directly at Dream's head.

I glance over at Dream, his mask is cracked, and there's drops of blood coming out of the crack. Sapnap moves the bow again, aiming lower, and towards the center of Dream's body.

Out of sheer instinct I shove Dream out of the way, he protected me, so I'll protect him. The arrow brushes over the top of my head, snagging a few pieces of hair along the way.

"Dream, what do I do?" I ask in panic only to see his mask crack more. Quickly looking around in a panic at the full sets of netherite armor and weapons compared to my everyday clothes, I'm screwed.

"Something! Just use your head before it's gone!" He yells, an arrow just barely missing the center of his mask.

"I don-" I'm cutoff by the sound of yelling from behind me.

"Tommy come here! Please we don't want to have to hurt you!" Tubbo's voice echoes.

I want to go to him, I want to trust him, desperately I do. I clutch onto the compass that still hangs around my neck and stand up, turning to face him. To look him in the eyes.

"Why? You never did anything for me! You sent me here and left me to die! So do it, finish the job and kill me because you won't kill Dream!" He's walked closer by this point, close enough I can see his eyes are slightly reddened.

"Tommy.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Before I can respond he darts to the other side of me raising his sword above where Dream sat. "But Dream, Dream I'm not sorry."

I quickly shutter out my wings, forming a protective shields around Dream. Unfortunately for me, Tubbo didn't realize in time. I screamed as pain coursed through my body.

"Tommy! oh my- Sapnap Fundy get cloths or something!" I feel something get pulled out my wings and blood rushes down the feathered surface.

As my wings are finally able to to remove themselves from the position they were in, only to see an empty potion bottle. I was angry, and I was hurt in more way than one.

My wings were damaged beyond repair, I was coughing like crazy from the smoke and choking on my tears, but that didn't compare to the fact that the man who had helped me when I was in exile, who I trusted, just left. I don't know where he went, and I don't want to know.

More tears rush down my face, it hurts, it hurts in every way, I want to go home, but I don't have a home.

I feel arms wrap around me, careful to not touch my wounds, a soft voice lulling me.

"Tubbo?" I look up and I'm right, there he is, a scratch on his face but his eyes steal the show, filled with worry and concern.

"Yeah, it's me. It's me, I'm here." He does his best to wipe the tears off my face as they come, keeping me close to him.

"How do my wings look?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I can't feel the left one and the right is in pain.

Tubbo grimaces, "Not good, I'm going to be honest. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He runs his hand through my hair, brushing it off of my face.

"It's ok, I know you we're only trying to do what's right," I take a deep breath, needing a moment to accept everything that just happened "just- could you stay with me?" I lightly clutch onto his shirt. And he replies, not by words, but by the strength of actions. He holds me closer and rocks lightly, making sure he never hurts me while doing so.

Even after all that we've been through, when we couldn't talk, or when we argued, or when we laughed, we need each other. And even after the chaos that happened today, both of our compasses are in tact, a dent not even daring to glimpse at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feelin?
> 
> Word Count: 2055


	8. Small things {Agere! Technoblade}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any agere buddies? Also if you don't support agere (age regression), I don't like you, please leave. As an age regressor myself, you're not welcome.  
> (I'm not talking about non-age regressors who support it/don't really care, just talking about those who bully/make fun of people for it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning before I start: Please do not read this if you aren't in a space where it's safe for you to possibly go into little space as I don't want you to be put in a bad situation!
> 
> I just decided to write this so y'all can have something happy after the last chapter, dknt say I never did anything for you. Also I adore agere Dream smp. I am getting to the other requests I promise, I just felt like doing this today!
> 
> And obviously everything said in this book is platonic, don't be weird.
> 
> And translations will be written
> 
> Reference: Techo lived with his bio parents (not Phil) and yeah that's really a

Walking through the snow, wind blowing at my cape, my face feeling frozen through. I couldn't stay at my parents, the voices were too strong. They yelled at me to go back, to turn around and give blood for the blood god. But I kept pushing through.

I don't know where I'm going yet my legs lead me down a path that feels familiar until I come to an oak door, etched next to it reads 'Philza Minecraft'. Of course I'd come here. This is the man who practically raised me when my parents couldn't.

I knock in the door and in a matter of seconds it opens and I'm engulfed with a warm hug.

"Oh Pup what's wrong?" He says wiping off the tears I didn't know we're on my face.

"My- left- p-paren's- v-voices" I manage to stutter out, trying not to let myself slip, obviously it's not working very well.

It doesn't take Phil long to rush me inside to sit down on his couch, either realizing what's going on or realizing that something isn't good at all.

"Pup," he looks over me, clearly thinking about something "I think we have something in the guest room, stay here Kiddo." He definitely knows, but that's the least of my concern.

I stay there, rocking myself back and forth slightly trying to stop the tears to no avail. But it only takes Phil a few minutes to get back, and this time he's carrying a small box with a label 'kids' stuff'.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any new stuff, but I hope these will do, puppy." He says, handing me a bottle, a paci, and a few toys, keeeping a few things in the box.

That's all it took, I couldn't stop myself from slipping into littlespace, but I didn't really want to stop myself anymore.

Philza POV bc it's easier to write from:

"Dada?" He looks up at me, poor kid, whatever happened I need to make sure it doesn't happen again.

"Yeah, baby boy?" I ask, him looking up from where he was fidgeting with his sleeves.

"Dada! C- cawn me hab de baba?" ("Dada! C-can I have the bottle?") I think a moment, trying to mentally translate what he said.

"Yeah, my Prince. I can warm up some milk, can be a good boy for me and stay here?" I look over to see him nodding, as a last resort I could always have one of the other pups watch after him when I can't.

With the knowing the little would be safe until I came back with his angel milk I go off to the kitchen. Questions, obviously I need to ask some questions. I run over a few in my head, pouring the warmed up milk into the bottle after checking to make sure it wasn't too hot.

When I walk back in I see Techno still sitting there, but this time playing with one of the toys. "Hey Puppy, I have your bottle." I say, sitting down next to him.

"Tank ou Dada!" ("Thank you Dada!") He giggles and silly laugh, showing most of his teeth.

"Can I ask you a question, little one?" I ask, holding the bottle in my lap and he nods his head. "How old are you, Baby Boy?"

He holds up his hand, his fingers alternating between 2 & 3\. This should be easier now that I have an idea of his age. "You really are a young one." I say as he again, nods smiling.

I gently pick him up and move him into my lap, cradling him "Open up, sweetheart." I ask, holding up the bottle and placing it in his mouth when he opens it.

I watch as he drinks almost the whole bottle, his eyes half heavy, his face holding a grin and I can't help but smile back. Such a sweet kid.

"I'm gonna pick you up, is that ok?" I look at him, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Yess pese" ("Yes please") I reach over him, grabbing the box of stuff and placing the binki in his mouth before lifting him up. It's not the easiest thing to do but I can definitely manage.

I walk to my room, placing Tech' on the bed "Daddy is gonna be right back, Little one"

"Pwomes?" ("Promise?") He asks me, holding out his pinky as he sits on the bed, to which I latch my pinky to his.

"Promise, Puppy." I smile and close the door lightly after leaving.

I'm greeted by just the people I though, "Hey Pups." I say, not wanted to be scanned over with their assumptions.

"So, what's with Tech? Is he alright?" Will questioned.

Even though him and Tech had always been close I don't know if I should tell him, I should probably wait to have Techno help with that discussion as it's his thing, not mine.

"Uhm.. I'm working on it. I think we're gonna wait to have a discussion until tomorrow, or whenever he wants." I take a breath before continuing "I know you're all really close to him and want to help him right now, and I promise you'll all be able to eventually but trust me, it's best if you guys don't try to help right now." Tommy and Tubbo both nod and leave to their room but Wilbur stays.

"Dad," He looks around before moving a bit closer "I know, he told me before. Just do what you need to do, I have some of my old stuffed animals in my room if you want to grab some." He gives me a pat on the shoulder and a half smile before walking away and I head back to my room to check on the younger.

When I came back in the room I saw Tech still sitting on the bed, this time talking with his stuffies. He turned to me and pointed at the two stuffies "Dis won ist Bubbery and dis won ist Muppin!" ("This one is Blueberry and this one is Muffin!") I look at him, his smile is so.. happy, like nothing could ever go wrong, and frankly I hope nothing ever does.

"They're both really wonderful," I grab one of the soft blankets "but it's time for a nap, Baby Bear"

"But me don wans to sweep, I nou tirwd!" ("But I don't many to sleep, I'm not tired!") The younger protests.

"You need sleep Baby, I'll stay with you, I promise Little one." He looks at me, his eyes a bit droopy but wanting to stay awake.

"Hmphhh, fineee. Me sweep bud onwy ib you tay wib me" ("Hmph, fine. I'll sleep but only if you stay with me.") He crosses his arms and pouts slightly.

"I will, I promise sweetpea." I say, turning off the lights and getting onto the other side of him, pulling the blanket over us both. "I love you, Baby Boy. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I say, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

He slept soundly while I read a story, and by the time he woke up he was ready to be big again. He tried to apologize multiple times for slipping into little space but i refused the apologies because he had nothing to apologize for.

Eventually he had the discussion of him being a little with the rest of the kids and Kirstin, everybody told him that it was ok and no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. Eventually he would let the others hang out with him when he was little.

A few weeks after he ran away and came to us we discussed with his parents and we all agreed that it'd be best if he stayed with us and that we could come get his things from their house. I'm really glad that me, Kirstin, Tubbo, Tommy, and Will could all act as the family he truely needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1369
> 
> Nice
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this! I may do some others but I need to finish the requests I have first. This is also was kinda just to make up for the angst in the last chapter-
> 
> I'm also gonna start to work on a new book/fanfic because of impulse, idk who gave me the power to do what I'm about to do but they majorly fucked up.


	9. Calling Comfort {Trans/NB! Philza}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADZAAAA- but give it even MORE flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @iminsomuchpain420 Thank you for the request!
> 
> Philza is like- I love him so much so I love this request. I'm also kinda sad I didn't get this out in time for Valentine's Day but oh well.
> 
> Also, would y'all be interested in a get to know the author? Because I'm down if y'all are interested!

Another night sitting in my room, questioning. Why was it so difficult? Why did it have to be so difficult? Can't I just _know_ what pronouns to use? Correction, I know what pronouns I want to use, I just can't find a label.

"Mmmmm" I let out a long, half sigh, half groan, "This fucking sucks." I murmur under my breath, going back to my mindless contemplating.

It's been weeks, maybe a month, maybe longer, of me questioning myself. I honestly just want to decide what I actually am, cus I'm not a full on dude, or girl, or enby, so what?

Whilst I'm in my thoughts, debating pointlessly, one of my pups walk in. "Dad, whatcha doin?" Wilbur asks, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing much Pup, why?" I sit upright in my bed, looking at him.

"The others were gonna listen to me play a song and I was curious if you wanted to join in." He says, adjusting his beanie.

"Yeah kiddo, I wasn't doin' much anyways." I smile and hop out of the bed, stretching slightly.

Wilbur nods with a smile and walks out. I stand up, adjusting my clothes before walking out, the boys already on the couch, just enough room for me and maybe someone else to squeeze in.

I plop down, Tommy and Tubbo laying in the spot to my right both snuggle towards me, Technoblade leaning his head on my left shoulder and Wilbur getting his guitar set up.

"Uhm, I don't know what to name it but an idea is 'Envy'," he mentions, putting on his guitar strap "it's like.. like something as to, envy about everybody else knowing who they are and knowing themselves and you just don't know, just thought it was a neat concept."

"I'm sure it sounds amazing Wil, we're ready when you are." I give him the warmest smile I can give, him returning it before beginning to strum.

Listening closely, watching every pluck of a string I sat, nodding my head along to the rythm. As always it was magnificent. Clapping as it ended he looks so proud. And I'm sure I looked no different, _my boy, my pup,_ this talented, how could I not be proud?

"Oh Pup that was fantastic! I loved every second of it, truly a wonderful song!" He looked relieved at my words, setting down his guitar and

"Thanks Dad." He says, a smile on his face as he sits next to Technoblade, joining the cuddling.

"Oh, uhm question, Dad." Technoblade says, looking up at me as I momentarily stop running my fingers through his hair.

"What is it Pup?" I ask, not knowing which of many questions he could have.

"What's been on your mind?" I go to make up an excuse that could satisfy the question but he cuts me off before I begin "I mean, like why have you been stayin in your room? And it always looks like your lost in thought or somethin." The others nod as I glance side to side at them.

"Yeah, you always say we can come to you if something is bothering us, it's the same way for you! We're here for you." Tubbo adds, lifting his head up when he's speaking so he can be seen over Tommy.

I sigh, knowing I'd never get out of this without telling the truth. "I- uhmm," I pause to think of the right wording "I need help figuring out a label, uh, gender wise." I look straight ahead, wanting to avoid all eye contact, part because I hate asking for help and part because of the tears forming in my eyes.

"So, can you like describe how you feel? About like your gender, or lack of gender." I hear Tommy say as he grabs the hand that's closest to him.

"Yeah yeah, maybe.. Uh, it's like I'm a guy and I want to be a guy but I'm not a guy, and I also want to be non-binary but I'm not non-binary." I mutter out as fast as I can, the few tears in my eyes dripping down, but not from sadness, more of relief, maybe happiness.

"Hmm maybe," Techno pauses, adjusting his position "are you a demiboy? It sounds kinda like what you were saying, then again you could be many other things." He murmurs, snuggling up to my chest more.

"What- what does demiboy mean?" I ask, clearing my throat and wiping my eyes.

"It's like, you're partly but not fully a guy and the same thing but with non-binary, or like that's the really really simple version." Tommy adds on, answering me.

"Of course the local lesbian can define it." Wilbur comments in a jokingly rude tone, everybody chuckling in response. Except for Tommy who tried to hit Wilbur, though he couldn't reach over me and Tech, and eventually he just gave up and laughed along.

"So, could I use he and they for a bit and see if I'm comfortable with it?" I ask, grabbing the blanket that was tucked behind the couch and laying it over us five.

I may not have gotten a verbal answer but the various murmurs and mutters I did get made a smile spread across my face.

The shifting as they got comfortable to sleep, the light snoring of Tubbo who'd passed out first, the feeling of my pups huddling against me, it was really, really nice, if only it was like this all the time. But as I feel asleep I couldn't be more happy to have such wonderful children.

The same thoughts remain when I wake up, still glad to have such wonderful kids. And throughout the days following, even after a few weeks I still feel so.. so appreciative.

How they would correct themselves if they noticed they were using he 'too much' which I frankly found adorable, and I started to notice when Technoblade saw me smiling (from the use of they or anything really), he puts his brown atop my hat and fiddles with his braid slightly.

After those few weeks I felt happy, and ok with the label that the boys had helped me learn about. Comfortable enough to be able to say with confidence that I'm a demiboy, so once again I ask for help from my pups.

"Kiddos I need a little help," I mention at the table after the five of us are sat "could you be there to support me if I come out? Publicly?"

There's a small pause before Wilbur speaks "Are you sure? I mean if course we'll be there but coming out is a big thing especially to so many people, and I wanna make sure your ready."

"As sad as it is, yeah, I mean we're all gonna be there and you can count on that, but we wanna make sure you're ready." Tommy adds in before taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready, promise. But I also really do need you guys there, just some moral support." I reassure them best I can, I mean how bad could it be? Well, it could go pretty bad I'll be honest but it also may end up being perfectly ok.

As we ate we discussed how we would go about the whole coming out thing. Us deciding that it's best to just wait until something like a dono asks about my pronouns and whatever and I can explain it then. But that happens like, most streams so I won't have to wait too long.

And so as we finish and clean up breakfast before we start our streams the feeling that used to be dread is now anticipation. And as I got a few smiles from my boys before I headed to my streaming room to get all set up for today's stream.

"Hey chat! Hello hello," I look through the chat "no I'm not gonna be on the Dream smp, I am going to be on the family server with Techno, Tubbo, and Wilbur, and Tommy may join I'm not sure though." I say looking at the chat, tough it's mainly excitement tough my mods have already had to tell some people off, looks like it's only for spamming though.

I hum to myself slightly joining the " _Family things_ " vc, and someone's arguing.

"Kids kids! Chill the hell out!" I say louder than i intend "Sorry bout that, didn't mean to be that loud, anywho why are ya arguing?"

"Because Tommy said that vanilla wafers aren't good!" He says, clearly overexaggerating his displease.

"Ok ok, calm down. Tommy is objectively wrong though." I let out a small laugh as I log onto the sbi server.

"Chattt- fine, chat wants me to make a lesbian flag because I'm their _'lesbian king'_ " I agree, though I know this is most likely gonna lead to me coming out or something.

The rest of the kids agree and I go off to collect materials, occasionally glancing at the dono's. Most of them somewhere along the lines of impatient or funny and a few asking me to say ' ____ rights_ ' and one asking about sbi's sexualities, of course I only responded with my own for the other's privacy.

After making the flags and everything we brainstorm for a bit over things to do. Ranboo hoped on for a bit which was fun but he had to go.

"Chat, I'm gonna put up a pole on insta but you guys gotta decide what the options are." I say after a few minutes of unsuccessful thinking. Skimming through the chat I pick out six options for us to vote on. "Ok, our six options are.. cooking, q&a, buying loads of costumes, dance games, and media share." I read out the things I've wrote down.

Wilbur and Tubbo vote for q&a , Techno goes for cooking while me and Tommy vote on media share. And so the poll was made, and after 5 minutes q&a had won.

I get more comfortable, grabbing a blanket, and starting to skim through donos.

"I'm gonna scream." I hear Tommy's voice, but yet he didn't sound angry- but I did hear very loud yelling from his recording room.

"Toms, what the bloody hell was that for?" j ask, laughing in between most words.

"Just felt like screaming, anyways can you tell chat to stop asking if I'm a lesbian? Because like obviously I am b-"

I cut Tommy off, now hysterical with laughter. This happens everytime but it's never any less funny. "C-chat- keep going." I manage to spit out in between laughs.

_This is starting off fun, maybe it won't be too bad._

I take a few sips of my water, my throat hurting from laughing that much. Leaning back in my chair I listen to the various swears coming from Tommy and laughter coming from the others.

After about an hour of just laughing and answering questions I think- no, _I'm sure_ , I'm ready to come out publicly. But first I message my kids, making sure they know my plan and they're ok with it happening now.

"Chat I think I'm going to head off but bef- oh thank you for the 50 bits nightofnugget!" **_(This is a shameless plug, please go follow me- or not/lh)_** "Anywho, as I was going to say, I'm a demiboy, so if you could use they/he and not just he that would be pogchamp of you!" I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in.

But overwhelming and sudden hate made the relief non existent. My chat had barely any nice things to say and I had to turn my donos off because of this reaction.

"Bye chat." Was all I could say before ending the stream.

I just sat there, for what felt like hours, waiting for the others to finish their streams so I could get some comfort. But after a bit I decided to go to my bed, laying there until I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Dad, mind if I come in?" I hear my eldest's voice soft through the door.

"Please?" My question sounds more like a statement, but nonetheless he quietly opens and closes the door, sitting to the right of me.

"We're all still proud of you Dad, and we all still love you." Techno breaks his words for a breath as I hug him, my head laying on his chest. He smiles at this and continues "Hell, Tubbo and Wilbur are out there cookin' your favorite sad food and Tommy is gettin' somethin, but he should tell you bout that one."

I smile, a small tear dripping from my eye. Though I remain silent, just wanting to lay here with my family. And I can't say I didn't like it, it was quite nice.

Eventually the others can in, a soft knock as a warning. Tubbo and Wilbur made me mochi and Tommy brought me Jerry, a cow plushie he got me for my birthday when he was 6.

And it was nice, just laying there to enjoy everything, all my worries were drowned out by the time I had fallen asleep, still snuggling my pups. The best kids I could have possibly asked for, because they love me and I love them. 

So as they all fell asleep a gave them a kiss on the forehead one by one and reminding them "I love you, Pup. Goodnight." And soon I too, fell asleep into the warmth, just glad they're here for


	10. Therapy for yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need therapy

Y'all- Y'all I'm paying for y'all's therapy- like y'all good-

I know the answer is no, you're reading a fanfic about lgbtq nurodivergent block men who play Minecraft.

Do yourself a favor get some sleep, 3+ hours, no caffeine is not sleep.

And drink some goddamn water for once you dehydrated fucks,

Hydrate or die straight.

Don't be a straggot be gay (/j)


End file.
